First Meet
by yuunicorn
Summary: Sebuah cerita di akhir kunjungan Yunho di kota Vienna, kala dirinya pertama kali melihat sosok indah bernama Jaejoong. YunJae. Yunho x Jaejoong.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:**

yuunicorn

**Genre:**

Fluff. Shounen-ai.

**Rating:**

T

**Cast(s):**

Yunho-centric. Jaejoong.

**Disclaimer:**

The casts belong to their own selves.

The story is inspired by Kim Jaejoong's bnt photoshoot in Vienna, Austria, but the plot belongs to yuunicorn.

**Warning:**

No beta-read. No editing. Typo(s) everywhere.

No bash. No flame.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIRST MEET**

.

.

.

.

.

Tujuh hari yang singkat dalam rangka kunjungan kerja sekaligus liburan di kota Vienna, Austria. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di kota yang indah ini. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya dengan berdiam diri di kamar hotel, sementara cuaca cerah saat ini terus menggodaku untuk keluar menjelajahi kota sebelum aku kembali ke Seoul. Aku memutuskan menghabiskan waktu sendiri tanpa rekan-rekan kantorku yang lain. Mereka sudah pergi mendahuluiku beberapa saat yang lalu karena aku memang telah mengatakan rencanaku untuk pergi sendiri. Dengan santai aku berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota yang tertata rapi dan bersih. Sesekali aku singgah ke dalam toko yang menarik perhatianku. Tak ayal akupun tergoda membeli beberapa barang di toko-toko itu.

Aku masih melanjutkan acara jalan-jalanku, meskipun waktu sudah hampir menjelang sore. Kini langkahku menuju blok pertokoan tua setelah beberapa blok yang kulalui. Disana ada sebuah kafe bernama _Kleines Café_, bersebelahan dengan toko _Stempel – Schilder_ yang terletak di ujung jalan.

_Kleines Café_ adalah salah satu kafe terfavorit di Veinna. Kafe dengan warna dinding _light cyan_ pudar itu terlihat sederhana dari luar. Beberapa meja dan kursi berwarna _dark cyan_ tertata rapi di depan kafe yang memang menyediakan _outdoor space_.

Kebetulan kali ini kafe tampak tak begitu ramai. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk singgah disana sekedar melepas lelah dan menikmati kudapan. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju _Kleines Café_. Setelah tiba disana, aku meletakkan _paper bag_ milikku di salah satu meja yang ada di luar kafe sebelum masuk ke dalam untuk memesan.

"_Hello, Sir,_" salah seorang pelayan menyambut dengan ramah. Dia mempersilahkanku untuk memilih tempat duduk, tetapi aku mengatakan padanya bila aku mengambil tempat diluar. Pelayan itu mengerti, kemudian mempersilahkanku menuju tempat yang sudah aku pilih diluar. Pelayan itu kemudian memberikan daftar menu kepadaku. Aku bingung memilih kudapan apa yang akan kunikmati karena di dalam daftar begitu banyak pilihan yang menarik.

"_What's special menu here?_" aku bertanya pada si pelayan pada akhirnya.

"_You can try Austrian sourdough bread with different bread spreads and toppings, Sir,_" si pelayan menunjukkan padaku daftar menu khusus untuk roti khas Austria dengan berbagai varian.

"_Dark bread with butter and chopped beef, please._"

"_And beverage, Sir,_"

"_Orange juice is fine. Thank you,_"

"_You're welcome,_" dan si pelayan pun kembali ke dalam kafe setelah selesai mencatat pesananku.

Sambil menunggu, aku melihat-lihat sekitarku. Aku baru sadar bila meja didepanku ini sudah terisi oleh seseorang yang – ehm, bagaimana aku mendeskripsikannya, ya? Kata indah tampaknya masih kurang untuk menggambarkan wujudnya. Dan jujur, aku terpesona olehnya.

Parasnya terpahat dengan baik setiap detailnya – seperti campuran khas Asia dan Eropa. Mata bulat nan indah, hidung kecil yang runcing, dan bibir semerah delima itu terpasang pas diwajahnya. Rambut yang tampak lembut itu berwarna _blonde_, kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Cara berpeampilannya pun semakin membuatnya terlihat menawan. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki hanya balutan warna hitam yang melekat padanya – mulai dari _swaeter_ tipis, celana, _long coat_, dan pantofel. Seolah dia ingin menunjukkan sisi misterius pada dirinya.

"_Enjoy your meal, Sir,_"

Aku tersentak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan si pelayan datang dan tiba-tiba kudapan yang kupesan sudah tertata diatas meja.

"_Th-thank you,_" aku sedikit salah tingkah akibat ulahku sendiri.

"_You're welcome,_" dan si pelayan berlalu.

Aku melihat kembali padanya yang tengah menikmati waktunya membaca buku dengan sesekali menyeruput secangkir minuman hangat yang menemaninya.

"_Could you stop watching me, Sir?_"

Aku tersentak sekali lagi. Kali ini oleh teguran dari suara yang terdengar lembut ditelingaku. Dan itu berasal dari –

"_Oh, God!_" aku tersadar bahwa itu adalah suaranya. "_I'm – I'm sorry, Sir. I apologize for my bad manner. I just –_" ucapku tergagap. Dia segera menggerakkan tangannya sebagai tanda untuk menyuruhku berhenti.

"_It's okay, Sir. I forgive you._" Dia berujar, dibarengi sebuah senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kaku seperti orang bodoh.

"_You gonna go?_" aku reflex bertanya kala melihatnya menutup buku yang dibacanya tadi dan membereskan buku-buku lainnya yang ada diatas meja.

Dia berhenti, lalu melihat kearahku. "_I have to go. See you next time, Sir –_"

"Yunho. Jung Yunho." Aku cepat memperkenalkan diriku.

"Ah, _you're Korean, rite_?" aku mengangguk membenarkan. "_Well, see you next time_, Jung-_ssi_,"

Dia pun berlalu setelah berpamitan. Dan bodohnya aku baru sadar bila aku belum tahu siapa namanya. Ingin bertanya pun, dia sudah berjalan jauh. _Well_, akhirnya aku hanya bisa menikmati kudapanku yang kuabaikan sejak tadi.

"_Wait! He said '_Jung_-ssi'? Is he Korean, too?_" gumamku sambil melirik meja tempat dia duduk tadi. Mataku memicing. Ada yang berkilau diatas meja itu. Akupun segera mendekat dan menemukan sebuah cincin ber-design sederana.

"Selera yang bagus," aku tersenyum tipis mengetahui _brand_ dari cincin miliknya, yaitu _Cartier_. Kubolak-balik cincin tersebut hingga manic mataku mendapati ukiran di bagian dalam cincin.

"Kim Jaejoong," ucapku lancer mengeja aksara hangul yang dijadikan ukiran tersebut.

"Ah, jadi namamu Kim Jaejoong, _eoh_?"

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

Regards,

yuunicorn.


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk teman-teman yang sudah memberikan review, aku ucapkan terima kasih.

Saat ini aku sedang berusaha membuat sequel seperti permintaan kalian.

Semoga aku bisa menyelesaikannya.

Tapi mungkin aku tidak akan mem-postingnya dalam waktu dekat.

Regards,

yuunicorn


End file.
